While organic electroluminescent (EL) devices have been known for over two decades, their performance limitations have represented a barrier to many desirable applications. In simplest form, an organic EL device is comprised of an anode for hole injection, a cathode for electron injection, and an organic medium sandwiched between these electrodes to support charge recombination that yields emission of light. These devices are also commonly referred to as organic light-emitting diodes, or OLEDs. Representative of earlier organic EL devices are Gurnee et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,862, issued Mar. 9, 1965; Gurnee U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,050, issued Mar. 9, 1965; Dresner, “Double Injection Electroluminescence in Anthracene”, RCA Review, Vol. 30, pp. 322-334, 1969; and Dresner U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,167, issued Jan. 9, 1973. The organic layers in these devices, usually composed of a polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbon, were very thick (much greater than 1 μm). Consequently, operating voltages were very high, often >100V.
More recent organic EL devices include an organic EL element consisting of extremely thin layers (e.g. <1.0 μm) between the anode and the cathode. Herein, the term “organic EL element” encompasses the layers between the anode and cathode. Reducing the thickness lowered the resistance of the organic layer and has enabled devices that operate at much lower voltage. In a basic two-layer EL device structure, described first in U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,429, one organic layer of the EL element adjacent to the anode is specifically chosen to transport holes, and therefore, it is referred to as the hole-transporting layer, and the other organic layer is specifically chosen to transport electrons, and is referred to as the electron-transporting layer. Recombination of the injected holes and electrons within the organic EL element results in efficient electroluminescence.
There have also been proposed three-layer organic EL devices that contain an organic light-emitting layer (LEL) between the hole-transporting layer and electron-transporting layer, such as that disclosed by Tang et al (J. Applied Physics, 65, Pages 3610-3616, (1989)). The light-emitting layer commonly consists of a host material doped with a guest material, also known as a dopant. Still further, there has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,292 a four-layer EL element comprising a hole-injecting layer (HIL), a hole-transporting layer (HTL), a light-emitting layer (LEL) and an electron transport/injection layer (ETL). These structures have resulted in improved device efficiency
Since these early inventions, further improvements in device materials have resulted in improved performance in attributes such as color, stability, luminous yield and manufacturability, e.g., as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,061,569, 5,409,783, 5,554,450, 5,593,788, 5,683,823, 5,908,581, 5,928,802, 6,020,078, and 6,208,077, amongst others.
A white-emitting electroluminescent (EL) layer can be used to form a multicolor device. Each pixel is coupled with a color filter element as part of a color filter array (CFA) to achieve a pixilated multicolor display. The organic EL layer is common to all pixels and the final color as perceived by the viewer is dictated by that pixel's corresponding color filter element. Therefore a multicolor or RGB device can be produced without requiring any patterning of the organic EL layers. An example of a white CFA top-emitting device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,340.
White light producing OLED devices should be bright, efficient, and generally have Commission International d'Eclairage (CIE) chromaticity coordinates of about (0.33, 0.33). In any event, in accordance with this disclosure, white light is that light which is perceived by a user as having a white color. The following patents and publications disclose the preparation of organic OLED devices capable of producing white light, comprising a hole-transporting layer and an organic luminescent layer, and interposed between a pair of electrodes.
White light producing OLED devices have been reported before by J. Shi (U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,823) wherein the luminescent layer includes red and blue light-emitting materials uniformly dispersed in a host emitting material. Sato et al. in JP 07,142,169 disclose an OLED device, capable of emitting white light, made by forming a blue light-emitting layer next to the hole-transporting layer and followed by a green light-emitting layer having a region containing a red fluorescent layer.
Kido et al., in Science, 267, 1332 (1995) and in Applied Physics Letters, 64, 815 (1994), report a white light-producing OLED device. In this device, three emitter layers with different carrier transport properties, each emitting blue, green, or red light, are used to generate white light. Littman et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,709 disclose another white emitting device, which is capable of emitting white light in response to hole-electron recombination, and comprises a fluorescent in a visible light range from bluish green to red. More recently, Deshpande et al., in Applied Physics Letters, 75, 888 (1999), published a white OLED device using red, blue, and green luminescent layers separated by a hole-blocking layer.
Notwithstanding these developments, there are continuing needs for organic EL device components, such as light-emitting materials, sometimes referred to as dopants, that will provide high luminance efficiencies combined with high color purity and long lifetimes. In particular, there is a need to be able to adjust the emission wavelength of the light-emitting material for various applications. For example, efficient emissive blue dopants continue to be of significant interest. Emissive blue dopants containing the perylene nucleus (S. A. Van Slyke, U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,629) have been employed commercially for a number of years. For example, a perylene derivative, (2,5,8,11)-tetra-tert-butylperylene (TBP), has been used commercially in part because of its desirable CIE color coordinates (JP 09-241629). In addition to perylenes, emissive blue dopants containing one or more stilbene structures have been described (U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,029, EP 373,582, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,651,237, 2,670,121, 2,774,654, 2,777,179, 2,809,473). JP 2004/196716 describes stilbene compounds that have a trisubstituted double bond.
It is a problem to be solved to provide a light-emitting material for an EL device that exhibits good luminous yield with desirable color coordinates, particularly in the blue or blue-green region.